


The Izarae Legacy: Aftermath Vignettes

by iomccoy



Series: SWTOR—The Izarae Legacy [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Darth Occlus actually is the neutral title, Except possibly Talos, F/M, Lots of spoilers for the Sith Inquisitor plotline, Nobody here is in a good state of mind, Talos is having the time of his life, Tipsy Andronikos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iomccoy/pseuds/iomccoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanaton is dead. That's not where the story ends.</p><p>(Currently being rewritten.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Izarae Legacy: Aftermath Vignettes

It was, by some unspoken agreement, a party.   
  
Andronikos was leaning against the wall with a drink in one hand and a grin on his face. He waved at Ahene with his free hand, then converted the gesture to a beckoning one. "C'mon over here," he said, sounding too tipsy for that drink to be his first today. "It true?"  
  
Ahene carried a glass of water, which she had not quite calmed down enough to sip from. Instead, she clutched it too-tightly and stood nearly rigid and accepted the congratulations that had greeted her on her ship. "I hope you're planning to clarify," she said.  
  
Andronikos waved a hand—the one holding the drink, as it happened. A small amount of something alcoholic sloshed out of the glass and onto the floor. "Heard you're Darth Eyeball now," he said, chuckling.  
  
Ahene took a moment to parse that statement. _Ah._ "Occlus," she said, "not Oculus." She paused, then added, "The other part is true."  
  
The pilot nodded. "Wish I coulda been there. Ashara says you forced Thanaton to bow. And then you got made head of archaeology."  
  
"It seemed like what needed to be done." Another pause. "You've been talking to Talos."  
  
Andronikos shrugged. "He was real excited. More so than usual, I mean."  
  
_At least someone is,_  Ahene thought. "He has reason."   
  
Andronikos lifted his glass in mock-salute, then drained the cup. "I guess he does." The chuckle became a full-on laugh. "Glad to hear you put Thanaton in his place. He was really getting on my nerves."  
  
"On everyone's," Ahene agreed. Dared a sip of her water, since two speeches and the current conversation had dried her throat.   
  
"That's the truth." He laughed again, tossed the cup into a strategically placed trash can, and gave Ahene a charming—if slightly drunken—smile. "Don't suppose you'd like to get out of here?"  
  
"I'm not rude enough to skip out on my own party," Ahene said.  
  
"But you'll wander around and refuse to enjoy yourself," Andronikos pointed out. Pointed out _very reasonably,_  damn him.  
  
Ahene smiled briefly, more for Andronikos' benefit than anything else. "I can't argue with your perception of the situation." She shook her head. "It's the adrenaline crash. I do have my limits." And she'd ignored them rather soundly.  
  
"Poor 2V-R8's gonna think you don't like the party and have a nervous breakdown." Andronikos stopped, struggling with ill-suppressed mirth. "Well," he finally said, "more than he already will."  
  
"Also a good point." Ahene took another sip from her water. "I'm still not going to intoxicate myself. There could be an attack."  
  
"Could be," Andronikos agreed. "And if there isn't?"  
  
"Then I'll have avoided making a fool of myself," Ahene said, shrugging.


End file.
